


Elements of Power (prolouge)

by Lunar_Steller



Series: Elements of Power [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, No Dialogue, like at all, no characters - Freeform, this is a prologue bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28835787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_Steller/pseuds/Lunar_Steller
Series: Elements of Power [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114340





	Elements of Power (prolouge)

The world a dangerous place, everyone knows that. Especially when everyone can control the world around them to some extent. It all starts will color.

Always, from the age of 15, a ceremony is performed. All those who turned 15 that year are gathered in the city square where a circle of 8 jewel pendants, each representing a different element. In legend, 8 children, each harnessing an elemental power, would come together and change the world, for better or for worse. It says that the pendant would rise, seemingly for its true owner, and the child would glow because of it. The legend was passed down from generation to generation as something nobody believed. But some still had hope.

The day was coming soon, and there were 8 minds anxiously waiting to see if it were actually true.

_White – Air_

_Black – Light_

_Red – Fire_

_Orange – Earth_

_Yellow – Electricity_

_Green – Plants_

_Blue – Water_

_Purple – Smoke_


End file.
